How Sprout Tower Came to Be
by cresselia8themoon
Summary: Trainers are pointed to Sprout Tower before they can challenge the gym. The Bellsprout and sages there offer a valuable lesson for new trainers to follow. After all, cooperation and trust are key for trainers and Pokemon.


_So I was kinda inspired to do this after watching a few videos on Pokemon lore and I really enjoy the tales of the Pokemon world. Johto and Sinnoh are rich with folklore, and I love that sort of thing. _

_I decided to try and tell this story in the style of oral storytelling. Johto strikes me as the oral story type and it's only fairly recent that some people would try to collect these tales into a book like the Brothers Grimm. _

_Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Hello, young trainer. You've proven your skill and dedication to your craft by climbing to the top of Sprout Tower. I recognize the twinkle in your eyes. You're excited to get one last bout of training in before your first gym battle, aren't you?

While you battled my fellow sages, did you notice a giant column swaying back and forth without toppling?

There's nothing quite like it in the world. The column is central to the foundation. Without it, Sprout Tower would be nothing more than a heap of splintered wood.

Some people dismiss the wonders of this column as an impressive feat of engineering, but the sages of Sprout Tower believe the column was a giant Bellsprout from times long past.

Oh? You're interested in the giant Bellsprout?

Hmm. Not many trainers are willing to listen to a sage's story. They usually rush to the gym after this.

But since you've come a long way, I don't mind indulging you. Pull up a cushion, have some tea, and reflect upon the story of how Sprout Tower came to be.

_Before the resurrection of the thunderstorm, wildfire, and north wind, humans and Pokemon existed in an uneasy peace. Humans chased out Pokemon who ate their crops, and Pokemon chased out humans who dared intrude on their territory. They only allied when beneficial, and such partnerships never lasted long. _

_There was no trust, no cooperation, no friendship. Just living creatures trying to survive. _

_In this world, there was a small village. The people were poor and cut trees for a living. Without Pokemon to aid them, the process was slow and grueling. Though the work was hard, they managed to collect enough lumber to sell. _

_Once the lumber was bundled into the carts, the strongest members of the village set off for the city to sell their wares and bring back enough money for their families. _

_Much to their surprise, they made a hefty profit in the city and returned home within several weeks. _

_As they carried the moneybags into the village, they were greeted by several bandits who'd taken their home hostage. The bandits promised to return their loved ones unharmed if and only if the returning group handed over all their money._

_But the villagers had earned this money and refused to part with it so easily. A terrible argument broke out, neither side willing to negotiate. Fists flew and bones broke on both sides. To gain the upper hand, the lead bandit lit a torch and threw it into the forest. _

_Because it was the dry season, the forest ignited instantly. Pokemon fled their homes, their panicked noises filling the air. _

_It didn't take long before the village was surrounded by a raging inferno. There were no escape routes and the well's water wasn't sufficient enough to clear a path. _

_They were trapped. _

_As every human succumbed to the smoke and heat, the sky seemed to grow blacker and blacker. They would soon meet their end. _

_Just when all hope was lost, a drop of water fell from the sky. Followed by another. Soon a gentle drizzle quelled the flames, saving the forest and village from further harm. _

_The villagers were amazed at the miracle. As they wondered how the rainstorm occurred in the peak of dry season, a giant Bellsprout appeared before them, followed by many of the forest Pokemon who'd been driven from their homes by the fire. _

_The giant Bellsprout's swaying stem mesmerized everyone. Back and forth, back and forth it waved without ceasing. Surely it would topple over with a strong gust of wind. But the Bellsprout stood tall, its swaying stem resilient against all odds. _

_The Bellsprout waved its leaf, and a group of bird Pokemon drove the bandits away. The villagers would face no more problems from them. _

_Thanking the Bellsprout and forest Pokemon profusely, the villagers asked how they could repay their kindness. The giant Bellsprout simply gestured to the forest Pokemon. Out of gratitude, the villagers decided to share their food with the Pokemon, and the Pokemon salvaged berries that had survived the fire to add to the feast. _

_As time passed, the Bellsprout taught many lessons to the villagers and Pokemon. Hoothoot learned how to keep time to aid in daily chores. Wooper and Marill used Rain Dance to create life-giving water so no one would ever go hungry. Villagers learned how to make clothes from Mareep wool, and Ampharos provided light to see in the dark. _

_Both humans and Pokemon prospered and the area was transformed into a small town dedicated to teaching harmony and coexistence across all species. _

_To honor the giant Bellsprout, who resisted strong gusts of wind and the dying embers of a wildfire to aid a small village, the people and Pokemon gathered to create a mighty tower. _

_The tower would be made of wood from top to bottom, set on a strong foundation surrounded by water so no one could tear it down. The central column was a hundred feet and the logcutters took great care in picking the wood and cutting it so that it would imitate the swaying of a Bellsprout stem. _

_The column was hefted into place, eternally swaying without falling. It would stand as a reminder of the cooperation between people and Pokemon for centuries to come. _

_When the rest of the tower was completed, the people chose several children to study the ways of the Bellsprout and maintain the tower. Those children were given Bellsprout and Hoothoot as companions, becoming the first sages of Sprout Tower. _

_And that is how Violet City and Sprout Tower came to be. _

Have you learned anything from your visit, young trainer?

You say that you have a lot to learn? That's a good answer. Pursue your questions with an open mind and open heart. It's perfectly acceptable to not understand the story right away. Just think about it every once in a while, and the lesson will come in time.

Trust in your Pokemon and you will never falter.

Now it is time for us to part ways. I wish you the best of luck on your journey.


End file.
